Coin Operated Boy
by Yuukii Kirkland
Summary: 2Player!USUK 2P!Alfredx2P!Arthur Traducción de la historia de Chibi Cho Gaara. ¿No sabes qué es "2P"?... "Alfred, my dear... I love you so much". Dijo mientras se acercaba al americano. "Así que creo que no puedo dejar que me abandones..."


Título: Coin Operated Boy

Pareja: 2P!USUK (2P!Alfred x 2P!Arthur)

.

**_¿Qué es un personaje 2P?_**

Creo que sería más fácil entenderlo si lo googlean, pero debajo (al final del fic) colocaré info sobre ello.

* * *

Bien, este fic en realidad lo adapté al español para mi partner de rol, Lara :3 me alegro que te haya gustado^^ Luego se me ocurrió aportarlo al fandom de habla hispana, además no encontré mucho material de la pareja :C así que le pedí permiso a la autora para subir la traducción y aqui está.

Dejo en claro que este fic no es mío, pertenece a **Chibi Cho no Gaara**. Yo sólo lo adapté al español con ayuda de diccionarios y traductores online. Correcciones: bienvenidas, acepto mis errores por más que me cueste y me gusta aprender lo que hago mal para evitar repetirlo la próxima.

El original pueden leerlo de aquí :3  s/7969774/1/Coin_Operated_Boy

Déjenle reviews si pueden~

Bien, eso es todo dssadasdaa -huye-

* * *

**Coin Operated Boy**

.

Arthur estaba enamorado.

Siempre había estado enamorado

Desde que puso sus ojos en ese joven americano su corazón gritó de deseo.

Todo inició en sexto grado, donde se conocieron. El estadounidense se había trasladado a Inglaterra como estudiante de intercambio. Era fuerte, rudo y alto para su edad joven. El pequeño inglés se había fijado en él de inmediato y sentía una extraña atracción hacia él, que no podía describir. Por supuesto, ahora que se fijó de nuevo supuso que probablemente era lujuria, ya que es raro que alguien enamorarse de otro tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, el amor, efectivamente llegó no mucho después.

Al principio el británico admiraba al americano desde lejos. A pesar de que Arthur era muy abierto y agradable para con los demás, no tenía amigos. Sobre todo porque él era un poco extraño, no del todo bien de la cabeza y porque todo lo que llevaba era de colores brillantes, en su mayoría, rosa. Él no quería intentar hablar con el americano y hacer un tonto de sí mismo. Claro que, normalmente, no le importaría, pero esto era diferente. Completamente diferente. Él no quería que el americano lo odiara de todos modos.

Entonces, un día Arthur fue molestado como de costumbre. Eso era normal. Más que nada fueron insultos y Arthur se limitó a sonreír todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, hoy los otros chicos se sentían un poco pendencieros y replicaron a la violencia física como empujones y golpes. Arthur, como de costumbre simplemente se quedó allí y devolvió una sonrisa. Luego sucedió algo sorprendente.

"¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo, idiotas?" Alguien preguntó. Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver a un muchacho americano color canela con el pelo castaño rojizo oscuro, mirando a los chicos que se metieron con Arthur.

Uno de los muchachos lo miró de vuelta. "¡Oye! Métete en tus malditos asuntos, prick!" Le gritó.

El segundo muchacho miró al primero con miedo. "¡Chist! ¡No digas eso! ¡Él es de Estados Unidos! Ya sabes cómo son esas personas violentas". Trató de hablar en voz baja, pero el chico moreno le oyó.

"¿Esas personas? ¿Cómo dices?" El moreno soltó una pequeña risita. "Mira, todos en América no son violentos. Pero voy a decirte esto, yo sí. No voy a dar detalles, pero la razón por la que me echaron de mi vieja escuela incluye un bat, algunos clavos, y un montón de sangre. Voy a decirles ahora, no me jodan. Dejen al niño solo antes de que les patee el culo". Dijo mientras crujía sus nudillos para el efecto adicional.

Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo de allí y Arthur miró al estadounidense sorprendido. El castaño notó que lo miraba y lo observó de vuelta "¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo o algo así?" Cuestionó sin inmutarse y alzó una ceja.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Arthur dijo enseguida y le dedicó una sonrisa. El americano lo miró con extrañeza, debido a su brillante sonrisa, pero a Arthur no le importaba. Estaba tan feliz, ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? El muchacho que había estado admirando desde lejos, aquel por el que había estado muriendo por hablar durante todo este tiempo no sólo fue a hablar con él, sino que también lo salvó. ¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz? "¡Thank you so much, chap! Soy Arthur por cierto ¡Es un placer conocerte!"

El americano lo miró fijamente y luego se echó a reír justo en su cara. El británico parpadeó confundido. ¡Oh, no!, ¿dijo algo extraño? ¿Lo había avergonzado? ¿Debería irse? ¿El americano le odiaba ahora? La sonrisa de Arthur se desvaneció en una mirada confusa. Al darse cuenta de esto, el americano calmó su risa en pequeñas carcajadas. "Lo siento, es sólo que es realmente raro ver a una persona tan feliz en Nueva York, Estados Unidos... bueno, casi en cualquier lugar la verdad. Supongo que eso es por lo que siempre estás en la esquina por tí mismo. Pensé que podría haber algo seriamente mal contigo como que tenías un ojo extra en la parte posterior de tu cabeza. Pero no es eso, sólo eres 'creep'." El estadounidense dijo como si fuera un cumplido.

Esto hizo que Arthur parpadeara. "Um... ¿Es eso un cumplido?" -preguntó con curiosidad.

El americano se rió de esto. "Claro, por lo menos está en mi libro. Soy Alfred, supongo que es un placer conocerte Arthur". Él dijo con frialdad, se acercó y estrechó la mano del británico. La sonrisa de Arthur regresó a esto. "¡Igualmente!"

Alfred sonrió. "¡Eh, ¿a ti no te importaría que me junte contigo durante un tiempo?", preguntó dando un suspiro. "Todas las personas en esta puta escuela son molestas o se cagan de miedo cuando me ven. Aunque, tú no me pareces tan mal, supongo." dijo simplemente.

Arthur sonrió aún más en este. "Por supuesto que no me importa, chap! ¡Puedo decir que esto va a ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad!" dijo alegremente.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Sí, claro, lo que sea."

Así, estuvieron juntos. Se mantuvieron juntos durante cuatro años. Durante esos cuatro años Arthur se ha mantenido extremadamente apegado al americano. Sus simples apretones de manos se habían transformado en abrazos. Arthur se aferraba con fuerza al brazo del castaño y se acurrucarse en él mientras caminaban. Su deseo se había transformado en amor. Estaba perdidamente enamorado del otro, algunos incluso lo llaman amor obsesivo. Para Arthur, Alfred lo era todo. Aparte de sus calificaciones en la escuela, Alfred era el centro de su vida. Aunque a pesar de que él era el más desafiante en el amor, la lujuria no desapareció. ¡Oh, no!, en lo absoluto. De hecho, cuando se convirtió en un adolescente hormonal aumentó considerablemente. Por no mencionar que el delgado y alto cuerpo infantil de Alfred se había convertido en el de un hombre alto y atractivo. Estuvo involucrado en el béisbol y era un gran fanático de la salud por lo que iba al gimnasio con frecuencia. Y vaya, lo demostró. Sus músculos habían aumentado considerablemente y su pecho estaba bien entonado, pero no de manera autoritaria. Eso estaba bien para el joven inglés.

Arthur por otro lado había crecido completamente diferente. Él estaba pálido y era muy delgado, con poca musculatura, mucho menos en comparación con Alfred. Su vista empezaba a fallar por lo que tuvo que usar esos geniales lentes de color rosa brillante, los adoraba. Sin contar con los tirantes. Desde que creció su cabello siempre se puso en el camino cuando estudiaba, así que solía usar un lindo broche pequeño de color rosa, con el cual recogía su pelo la mayor parte del tiempo. Sí, Arthur era la definición misma de un nerd y Alfred era la definición misma de un deportista. Cabe mencionar que Alfred había hecho tantos amigos y Arthur todavía tenía muy pocos o ninguno. Aun así, Alfred aún se mantenía con Arthur y esto hacía que el corazón del rubio estallara de felicidad cada vez que pensaba en ello. Él estaba tan sorprendido porque Alfred incluso permanecía siendo su amigo después de que había descubierto sus pecas. Esas estúpidas cosas horribles... Arthur las despreciaba. Siempre se las cubría con maquillaje para ocultar el hecho de que existían. Alfred una vez había entrado al baño, y al verlo maquillándose hizo muchas bromas al principio, pero luego le dijo a Arthur que no era gran cosa y que en realidad le gustaban un poco. Este muchacho de buen corazón, mintiendo al inglés. A pesar de que Alfred dijo siempre que no era una mentira, Arthur no le creyó. Después de todo, ¿a quién le podrían gustar esos puntos en la cara?

Continuando.

Alfred y Arthur continuaron juntos, a pesar de que tanto de su personalidad había cambiado. Bueno, Arthur permanecido básicamente igual. Sin embargo Alfred era mucho más frío y grosero de lo que solía ser, lo que a Arthur no le importó en lo más mínimo. Le encantaba el americano, sin importar lo mucho que cambie.

Durante el décimo año Arthur comenzó a volverse más desesperado. Quería más contacto. Quería saber que el estadounidense estaba completamente a gusto con él, sin embargo él nunca podría preguntarle a Alfred cómo se sentía. Después de todo, Alfred no había mostrado ningún interés en el mismo sexo antes. Por otra parte, no mostró interés en cualquier sexo. ¿Era asexual o algo así? ¿O tal vez era realmente bueno en ocultar sus sentimientos? Aún así quería probar algunas cosas antes de hacer nada. Empezó a sentarse en el regazo de Alfred. Al principio, Alfred estaba completamente en contra de ello. Su cara se volvía de color rojo y gritaba "¿Hacer algo así aquí?" o "¡¿Estás loco?" Entonces, tal vez Arthur debería haber empezado a hacerlo en lugares públicos, en primer lugar, de una vez lo intentó, cuando el estadounidense había salido de su casa un día que él no dijo nada. De hecho, actuaba como si Arthur no estuviera en su regazo, pero junto a él en su lugar. Esto encendió el corazón de Arthur y avanzó un poco más. Se sentaba en su regazo y refregaba la cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo el aroma de Alfred. A él no parecía importarle eso. Él incluso ocasionalmente envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Arthur cuando pensó que se había quedado dormido, lo que hacía a menudo. Fue increíble tener ese tipo de poder, a pesar de que era muy pequeño, sólo el mero pensamiento de que nadie más podría hacer esto, era increíble para Arthur.

Así que cuando Arthur sentía que Alfred se volvía un poco a cerca de alguien, Arthur se volvía más celoso. Él hablaría mal de la otra persona cada vez que Alfred no estaba alrededor haciendo que se enoje o huya para llorar. Arthur podrá ser bueno, pero podía ser cruel cuando lo necesitaba. Él no quería a nadie cerca de Alfred, más que él, él y sólo él.

Entonces, su felicidad llegó a su fin.

Debió haberlo visto venir, pero no tenía ni idea.

Estaba tan ciego a pesar de que estaba justo en frente de él.

Alfred había actuado de manera extraña los últimos dos meses del décimo año. Había sido mucho más de un maldito sabelotodo y mucho más rudo con Arthur. Sin embargo, Arthur estaba tan feliz de estar con él, que no se dio cuenta.

Entonces sucedió.

"Arthur! Maldita sea, ¡bájate de mi regazo!"

"No quiero, Alfie~ ¡Es cómodo!"

"No me importa, ¡bájate!"

"Pero tú eres tan cálido, chap!"

"Arthur, ¡lo digo en serio!"

"Si eres tan serio empújame, amor."

Y así lo hizo. El estadounidense empujó a Arthur de su regazo. Arthur se sorprendió de que realmente lo hiciera e intentó saldar la deuda, cuando vio la expresión de su rostro. Alfred estaba mirándolo seriamente y Arthur, simplemente le devolvió la mirada desde su lugar en el suelo, parpadeando. "¿Alfred...?"

Alfred se levantó. "Me voy". Dijo cuando empezó a salir por la puerta.

Arthur comenzó a entrar en pánico en este punto y le agarró el brazo. Él se apartó, pero Arthur volvió a aferrarse a él con fuerza, negándose a dejar ir. Y el americano no podía sacarlo, no importaba lo mucho que trató de sacudirlo. "¡Maldita sea Arthur! ¡Vamos!"

"¡No!" Arthur le gritó mientras él seguía sujetándolo con fuerza. Estaba asustado. Realmente asustado. No podía perderlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. "¿A dónde vas, amor? ¡Todavía es temprano! ¡Dijiste que íbamos a ver esa película juntos!" Arthur estaba tratando de parecer feliz, pero el miedo y la tristeza estaban presentes en su voz.

"Si, cambiamos de planes, Arthur ¡Mierda!" Dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de nuevo.

Arthur se negó a dejarlo. "¡Alfred, no te puedes ir! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes dejarme! No lo voy a permitir, ¡Maldita sea!", gritó en voz alta. Estaba tan alterado que por error maldijo, algo que nunca hizo.

Alfred, simplemente se enojó más con esto. "¿No me lo permites? ¿Qué coño eres?, ¡¿Mi madre?" Gritó molesto.

Arthur se rehusó a soltarlo. Hundió la cabeza en su brazo y Alfred pronto sintió la manga humedecerse. Dejó de gritar y moverse y miró a Arthur. Estaba temblando y no podía ver su rostro. "... ¿Arthur...?" Lo oyó dejar escapar un sollozo. "Arthur... ¿estás llorando?" Le preguntó al británico. Arthur sólo siguió llorando en su manga. El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro, su ira desapareció. "Arthur, suéltame por favor. No voy a dejarte." Dijo y Arthur de mala gana cedió. "Bueno, ahora ven aquí". Alfred dijo mientras abría sus brazos. Arthur levantó la vista hacia el americano para verle y rápidamente fue hacia él, enterrando la cara en su pecho y aferrándose con fuerza. Alfred suspiró y, lentamente, abrazó al joven inglés. "... Lo siento, ¿vale? No debí tratarte así..." dijo en voz baja. Arthur no dijo nada pero se calmó.

Alfred se dirigió al sofá para que ambos pudieran sentarse juntos. Una vez que Arthur había dejado de llorar soltó al americano y se fregó los ojos. Alfred miró hacia otro lado con torpeza. "Mira, lo siento, sí? La cosa es que... yo estaba tratando de hacer que me odies". Dijo sinceramente. Arthur lo miró confundido. ¿Por qué querría el americano que Arthur lo odiara? No entendía. Al ver la mirada confusa, Alfred continuó. "Pensé que si me odiabas, entonces no tendría que decirte..." se fue apagando.

Arthur tomó su mano con fuerza. "¿Sobre qué, amor? Dime qué. ¡Estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo!" Dijo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, ¿Qué era lo que el americano no quería decirle? ¿Tal vez él tenía pecas horribles también? ¡Eso haría que Arthur se sienta mucho mejor! ¡Entonces podría aceptarlo, podrían tener pecas horribles juntos y sus pecas horribles podría acercarlos más!

"Me estoy mudando."

Arthur se quedó helado.

¿Qué?

No.

No. no. no. no. no...

NO.

"¿Te mudas?" Arthur dijo con voz temblorosa mientras tragaba saliva.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, mis padres me están haciendo regresar a Estados Unidos. No parece gustarles mucho aquí..." Suspiró. "No quería tener que decirte, sabía que te molestarías."

No, Arthur no estaba molesto.

Estaba absolutamente destrozado.

Y no podía aceptar esto en absoluto.

Ya ves, Arthur, efectivamente, tenía problemas mentales, él siempre los tuvo, desde que era un niño. Su amor por Alfred mantiene ese problema mental controlado. Tener a Alfred cerca de él todos los días, ser capaz de tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentarse en su regazo, ambos lo mantuvieron a raya y lo hicieron crecer a la cantidad extrema. Había crecido tanto que no podía vivir sin Alfred.

No podía.

"Puedes vivir conmigo." Arthur sugirió con una sonrisa forzada. "Debido a la muerte de mis padres, yo vivo aquí solo. ¡Podemos ser sólo tú y yo, amor! ¡Mis padres me dejaron mucho dinero, suficiente para cubrir la universidad de ambos! ¡Por supuesto, tendríamos que conseguir un trabajo justo después en lugar de tomar un año sabático como lo había planeado originalmente, pero eso está bien! ¡El trabajo puede ser divertido! ¡Y podría verte todo el tiempo!" Exclamó alegremente.

Alfred frunció el ceño un poco. "Arthur, sabes que no puedo hacer eso." Dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque".

"Porque, ¿qué?"

"Yo no quiero ser una carga".

"¡No me importa nada!"

"Me importa".

"Bueno, supéralo."

"¡No puedo!"

"¡Sí puedes!"

"¡Maldita sea, Arthur, no puedo y eso no es todo!"

"Está bien, entonces ¿qué más hay?"

"Ellos son mis padres."

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué les digo?"

"Estás viviendo conmigo, por supuesto!"

"Ellos no me dejarán".

"Persuádelos".

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Simplemente no puedo! Y son mis padres, Arthur, tengo que ir con ellos, sigo siendo un menor de edad. Nunca me dejarían quedarme contigo".

"A la mierda tus padres."

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Alfred se sorprendió al oír esto y se volvió para mirar a Arthur. Se dio cuenta de que había un remolino de color rosa en sus ojos y su expresión facial era oscura.

"Ya me has oído." Arthur escupió en el estadounidense. "¡A la mierda tus padres! ¡Ya casi eres un adulto, Alfred, 16 putos años de edad! ¡Ya no tienes que escucharlos!" Gritó en voz alta. Luego, sostuvo con más fuerza su mano. "Quédate conmigo... por favor..." Una sonrisa enferma y retorcida se formó en su rostro y el estadounidense se retiró de inmediato. "... Mira, me tengo que ir. Vamos a discutir esto más tarde." Dijo cuando comenzó a levantarse.

"¡NO!" Arthur le gritó en voz alta jalándolo desde abajo para detenerlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente. "Alfred te necesito. Te necesito aquí, no puedo estar sin ti. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo." Dijo. Esto hizo que Alfred lo mirara con extrañeza.

"Arthur"

"¡Te amo!"

Alfred se quedó helado. ¿Amor? ¿Acaba de decir que lo ama?

"... ¿Qué?"

"Alfred F. Jones Te amo. Te amo tanto. Siempre te he amado desde que la conocí. Tú… No me puedes dejar... no puedes...", dijo en voz baja. Alfred no sabía qué decir y no sirvió de nada que Arthur lo mirara a los ojos.

Alfred se levantó. "... Tengo que irme, Arthur..."

"¡Alfred, por favor! No puedes dejarm-"

"También te amo".

Esto calló a Arthur. Miró a Alfred fijamente. No dijo nada, sólo observó como el castaño se volvió hacia él, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios.

Fue mágico. En verdad una cosa hermosa que Arthur nunca antes había experimentado. Adoró cada segundo de ese instante y no quería que terminara. Los fríos labios de color canela de Alfred y los suyos, rosados y cálidos. Fue el sentimiento más grande que Arthur había experimentado nunca. Cuando Alfred se apartó lo suficiente de su rostro tenía una ligera capa de color rosa en las mejillas. Arthur esbozó una débil sonrisa. "Aún vas a irte ¿no?" Le preguntó con calma.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza. "Debo hacerlo. Pero yo... Quiero decir... Si tú vas a esperar por mí, entonces yo... Podría esperarte, no es así? No sé cómo mierda funciona esta maldita cosa del romance". Dijo avergonzado. Él realmente amaba a Arthur y estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa por él. Sin embargo no había manera posible de quedarse en Inglaterra y Arthur lo sabía.

A pesar de todo, Arthur no podía aceptarlo.

Después de ese breve momento de pasión, no había manera posible de que pudiera estar sin la presencia de Alfred.

Y su mente se quebró.

Su cordura desapareció por completo.

Y las voces que se habían mantenido comprimidas dentro de su cabeza tomaron el control de su mente, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

Alfred no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía en frente, la pobre alma.

Arthur se levantó en silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cerrando con llave. Alfred lo miró, totalmente confundido. Arthur cogió un jarrón que tenía cerca. "Alfred, my dear... I love you so much". Dijo mientras se acercaba al americano. "Así que creo que no puedo dejar que me abandones..."

Alfred comenzó a retroceder. "Arthur... Deja de jugar, en serio." Se detuvo cuando notó la mirada demoníaca, como el rostro y los ojos estaban casi completamente de color rosa. Los ojos escarlata se abrieron como platos. "What the- No me jodas, Arthur. Diablos! Aléjate de mi, cabrón."

Arthur siguió avanzando. "¿Le dices eso a la persona que amas?"

"Por favor, no lo hagas, Arthur..."

"I'm sorry love..."

BAM.

~ 2 días más tarde ~

{Coin operated boy}

Arthur se despertó. Su mente estaba confusa. Le dolía la cabeza como el infierno. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miró a su teléfono y se dio cuenta que eran las 2 de la tarde del miércoles. Maldición. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Por otra parte, ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido. Lo único que recordaba era que estaba en su casa el lunes hablando con alguien... ¿Alfred, tal vez? Su cabeza comenzó a doler mientras trataba de recordar lo que pasó. Menos mal que era vacaciones de verano. El joven inglés suspiró y se levantó de la cama aturdido. Se volvió hacia el lado y casi le daba un ataque al corazón.

{Sitting on the shelf, he is just a toy.}

Allí apoyado contra la pared estaba Alfred. O por lo menos se parecía a él. Aunque cuando se acercó lo adoró, se dio cuenta de que era sólo un muñeco que se parecía a Alfred. Bastante exacto también. Estaba confundido. ¿Alfred le había traído esto como un regalo para él? Si era así ¡Qué agradable de su parte! Arthur sonrió y abrazó al muñeco, accidentalmente presionando un botón que sobresalía de su espalda.

"Te amo". Una voz que sonaba exactamente igual a la de Alfred, dijo.

{But I turn him on

and he comes to life

automatic joy

what is why I want, a,

coin operated boy. }

Arthur saltó ante el sonido de la voz y sonrió. ¿Hasta se lo había modificado para que hablara igual? ¡Era increíble! Aunque, ¿por qué le dijo Te amo? Esto hizo que Arthur se sonrojara intensamente, mientras trataba de pensar. Chasqueó los dedos al recordar. ¡Oh, sí! ¡El lunes, se habían confesado su amor el uno al otro! No recordaba cómo ni cuándo, pero lo único que sabía era que sucedió. Arthur sonrió suavemente. Tendría que dar las gracias al maravilloso joven que le gustaba personalmente.

...

Después de jugar un poco con su muñeco.

Deslizó el dedo sobre el muñeco que parecía tan vivo.

.

{Made of plastic

and elastic

he is rugged

and long lasted

who could ever ever ask for more?}

.

Arthur volvió a hacer clic en el botón de la espalda. "Te amo". Volvió a sonreír por ello.

.

{Love without complications galore!}

.

Arthur se rió en voz alta y lo jaló hasta su cama. Se dio cuenta de que la 'piel' del muñeco era muy similar a la carne humana. Sin embargo, él simplemente pensó que era una goma de muy alta calidad o algo así. Cayó contra la cama colocando al muñeco a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que también tenía los músculos bien tonificados del americano y no podía dejar de acurrucarse contra ellos como si fuera el verdadero americano a su lado.

.

{Many shapes and weights to choose from

I will never leave my bedroom

I will never cry at night again!}

.

Arthur envolvió con sus brazos al americano y se imaginó que el verdadero Alfred estaba a su lado... Y estaban a punto de hacerlo por primera vez.

.

{Wrap my arms around him and pretend!}

.

Arthur no conseguía dos minutos de imaginación sin ruborizarse de la vergüenza y de inmediato se impedía ir más lejos... Y sólo llegaba a los besos. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente dejar que el muñeco vaya. Se sentía como si tuviera algo que podía mantener, mientras el estadounidense no estuviera cerca. ¡Era una manera perfecta para curar su soledad!

.

{Coin operated boy

All the other real ones that I destroy

Cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll

never let him go

and I'll never be alone

And I'll never let him go

And I'll never be alone; go

and I'll never be alone; go

and I'll never be alone; go

and I'll never be alone; go

and I'll never be alone

not with my coin operated boy.}

.

Arthur entonces tuvo una idea. "Oh, ¿sabes qué? ¡Te llamaré Alfred 2! ¡Sí! ¡Serás Alfred 2! Hey, Alfred 2, ¿Quieres ver fotos de mí y Alfred 1?" Lo preguntó con una sonrisa mientras pulsaba el botón.

"Te amo".

"¡Voy a tomar eso como un sí! ¡Y también te amo, amor!" Se rió un poco y se levantó, pasando por debajo de su cama. Sacó un libro que dice 'Alfred y yo' ", estaba lleno de fotos de Alfred y Arthur. El británico se sentó de nuevo y lo abrió a la primera página. "¡Vas a ver lo lindo que era cuando yo cuando niño, al igual que Alfred 1, ya sabes!" Dijo alegremente cuando comenzó a 'enseñarle' las imágenes a Alfred 2.

.

{This bridge was written to make you feel smittener

With my sad picture of girl getting bitter-er

Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy?}

.

Arthur sonrió cuando abrió hasta una página. "¡Oh, esta es de cuando Alfred se fue a hacer el piercing en la lengua! ¡Fue muy divertido de ver! Y su lengua se hinchó el primer par de días, ¡Así que era tan gracioso oírlo hablar!" Arthur hizo una pausa y miró dentro de la boca del muñeco. "¡Tú también tienes un piercing en la lengua! ¡El mismo, de hecho!" Arthur repasó esto de nuevo. Eso era... extraño. ¿El mismo piercing en la lengua? Algo no iba bien...

Por otra parte, podría ser sólo uno parecido, no? ¡Sí, eso era probablemente!

{I didn't think so, but I'm still convincible.}

.

Arthur no podía dejar de tener este mal presentimiento, a pesar de todo. Miró el libro en sus manos y lo dejó a un lado. Pulsó el botón de nuevo.

"Te amo"

Lo presionó una y otra y otra vez. Escuchó con atención. ¿Por qué... por qué sonaba asustado? ¿Hubo alguna razón en especial para eso? Cuanto más lo oía, menos le gustaba. De hecho, comenzó a odiarlo. Miró al muñeco. "¿Qué-? ... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?..." Murmuró en voz baja. Por otra parte, podría haber estado simplemente exagerando. No... no había nada malo. ¡NADA!

{Will you persist even after I bet you

A billion dollars that I'll never love you.}

.

Volvió a mirarlo y se echó a reír nerviosamente. "Ja ja... No hay nada malo con este muñeco... Estoy cansado... Es todo. No es así, muñequito?" Acarició suavemente su cara, una mirada ligeramente loca en sus ojos, rió, se inclinó y lo besó.

.

{And will you persist even after I kiss you}

...

Lo besó de nuevo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan familiar?

Fríos labios de color canela... Se sentían exactamente igual que con Alfred. De ninguna manera podía ser real, ¿verdad?

NO. Por supuesto que no podría. Basta de pensar eso.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Eso no estaba bien...

Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando empezó a recordar algo. Gritando. Un grito, una enojada voz que se elevaba. Se instaló en su mente y se hizo cargo de su sistema. "Basta... ¡Basta...!"

No escuchas.

TIENES LO QUE QUERÍAS.

¿No estás contento?

Abraza a tu "muñeco", MUÑECO.

Recordó algo que había dicho...

.

{"Goodbye for the last time…"}

.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Comenzó a quebrar su mente mientras miraba al muñeco. Luego a hiperventilar.

.

{Will you keep on trying to prove it?}

.

Los recuerdos de lo que pasó el último par de días, los que no podía recordar comenzaron a plagar su mente. Sus ojos se ensancharon y comenzó a alejarse del muñeco. "No... ¡No no no no!", gritó en voz alta.

.

{I'm dying…. To lose it.}

.

La parte de su mente que había comprimido sus recuerdos se había abierto y el británico se trasladó hasta un rincón. "Alto... ¡Basta, por favor, por favor! ¡No puedo vivir con esto! ¡Por favor, detente!"

.

{I'm losing… my confidence.}

Más lágrimas derramaron sus ojos. «¡PÁRALO! ¡PÁRALO! ¡PÁRALO! ¡BASTA, NO QUIERO RECORDAR! ¡NO PUEDO RECORDAR! Si recuerdo voy a... voy a..." Comenzó a sollozar.

Él lo sabía todo.

.

~ Flashback ~

Alfred se despertó en el sótano, con la cabeza sangrando profusamente. Trató de irse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado a una pared. "What the-" Se quejó y empezó a luchar por liberarse de las cadenas.

Arthur salió de las sombras y le sonrió suavemente. "Hola, Alfred..." dijo con una voz espeluznante. Alfred parecía confundido. "¿Arthur? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjate de joder y déjame ir!" gritó.

"¡No! Acabas de salir, no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes, ya me lo has dejado claro, cariño." Dijo riendo un poco. "Así que ahora, como castigo, quiero algo completamente diferente." Espetó alegremente. Alfred levantó una ceja. "¿Y qué sería eso? ¿Dinero? Porque tú sabes que yo me rompo el culo, Arthur."

"Tu corazón".

{I want it}

Alfred parpadeó confundido. "... ¿Estás tratando de que diga alguna mierda romántica como 'tú ya tienes mi corazón, Arthur'? Si es así ya te lo dije, no soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas."

{I want it }

Arthur sonrió. "¡No metafóricamente, amor! Físicamente."

"¿Físicamente?"

"Sí". Y Arthur sacó un frasco con líquido de conservación en el mismo. Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron como platos. "... Arthur... no puedes hablar en serio..."

{I want it }

"Claro que sí."

{I want it }

"¡Arthur, deja de ser un idiota! ¡Sabes que es una idea estúpida!"

"¡No estoy siendo un idiota!" Arthur le gritó en voz alta. Se obligó a mantener su sonrisa en el juego, sin embargo sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de maldad. "Todo lo que quería eras tú, Alfred... Eso es todo. Y no puedo ni siquiera tener eso... ¿Por qué?"

{I want you

I want you}

"Arthur te dije que-"

"Cierra la boca, amor." Arthur dijo sombríamente. Estaba tranquilo y Arthur rió. "¡Mira! ¡Por fin, la paz y tranquilidad!" Arthur se acercó a la mesa que tenía un bisturí, cuchillos y otros artículos. Tomó una grabadora. "Dime que me amas, y tal vez voy a dejarte ir." Arthur dijo al hacer clic para grabar.

Alfred se quedó callado por un momento antes de hablar. "... Te amo." Dijo, sin embargo su voz no podía dejar de temblar un poco.

Arthur detuvo la grabadora y le sonrió. "Te amo también, muñeco." Dijo alegremente y le puso cinta adhesiva a la grabadora. Luego, tomó el bisturí. "Ahora, vamos a comenzar."

Los ojos del americano se abrieron de golpe. "¡Tú, cabrón! ¡Dijiste-!"

"Que podría dejarte ir, he cambiado de opinión". Dijo con una sonrisa cuando comenzó el corte, abriéndolo. Oyó el grito de dolor del castaño.

{I want you.

I want you.}

Empezó a sacar los intestinos del más joven, mientras él todavía estaba vivo, escuchando sus gritos. Arthur simplemente se rió como un demente mientras colocaba los órganos en la basura.

{I want you.

I want you.}

Entonces el moreno dejó de gritar, obviamente, muerto. Lástima, sin embargo él no estaba en lo más mínimo preocupado. Sacó el corazón de Alfred y le sonrió mientras cuidadosamente lo ponía en el frasco. "¡Qué hermoso! ...", dijo mirando suavemente. "Te verás maravilloso en la parte superior de la estantería de mi habitación".

{I want you.

I want you.}

Arthur se limpió las manos y sacó el relleno. "Es hora de ponerse a trabajar."

{I want a}

Llenó la piel del americano.

{I want a}

Se aseguró de poner las cosas en él para mantenerlo conservado.

{I want a}

Lo cose y coloca la grabadora en su interior.

{I want a}

Dio un paso atrás y miró su trabajo. Le tomó horas, pero el estadounidense no se veía más hermoso.

{Coin operated boy.}

.

~ Fin Flashback ~

.

.

.

Arthur seguía llorando en este punto, sin embargo, se había calmado un poco. A pesar de que se había recordado a sí mismo, todavía no lo podía creer. Tenía que asegurarse. Recordó dónde dijo que iba a poner el corazón. Resopló y se levantó, agarrando una silla. Era imposible para él con su baja estatura ver qué había en el estante superior, sin ninguna ayuda. Colocó la silla frente a él y se subió a ella.

Allí estaba.

El corazón.

El corazón de Alfred.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Él había matado a su único amigo, la única persona que había amado nunca. No sólo lo había matado, lo había torturado y lo convirtió en un muñeco.

Nada sería capaz de traerlo de vuelta. Nada.

.

{And if I had a star to wish on

For my life I can't imagine

any flesh or blood could be his match}

.

Su familia... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué pasaría con su familia? Se acordó de que tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Abigail. Dulce, pero perra, a Arthur no le agradaba mucho. Pero se imaginaba cómo debería sentirse cuando se dé cuenta que su hermano estaba muerto. ¡Se imagina cómo se debe sentir ahora mismo! Su hermano desapareció dos días en los que se supone que debió haberse mudado.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué lo haría...?

Él era un peligro para la sociedad.

Y tenía que ser sacado.

Rápidamente tomó el corazón y entró al baño. Giró sólo la llave del agua fría. Puso el corazón en el piso y lo dejó para ir a buscar al muñeco. Tiró del muñeco hasta baño y lo dejó caer en el agua fría.

.

{I can even take him in the bath}

Recogió el corazón y lo puso en el agua también.

{Coin operated boy}

.

Arthur fue a la habitación y agarró el álbum que había estado mirando. Se sentó en la cama observando todas las imágenes una vez más, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Se acordó de lo incómodo que se ponía Alfred cuando se trataba del tema de las relaciones. Sus amigos del fútbol le preguntaban sobre mujeres y él simplemente se congelaba, sin saber qué decir. En realidad, era un poco raro, ahora que lo pensaba.

.

{He may not be real experienced with girls

But I know he feels, like a boy should feel

isn't that the point?

That is why I want a

coin operated boy.}

.

Arthur volvió a entrar en el baño y se llevó el álbum de fotos al pecho. Mojó un dedo del pie en el agua y se estremeció. Sabía que iba a ser frío, pero era mucho más frío de lo que pensaba que sería. Tenía dudas, pero aún así aspiró hondo y se metió al agua helada.

.

{With a pretty coin operated voice.}

.

Se quedó mirando el álbum de fotos en sus brazos por última vez.

.

{Saying that he loves me

that he's thinking of me}

.

Arthur dio un pequeño suspiro. "Lo siento mucho Alfred... Te amo tanto". Dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostó en la tina hasta que se sumergió en el agua. Estaba helada, pero lo soportó. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo, él le hizo cosas tan terribles a Alfred, terribles cosas terribles, cuando aún estaba vivo y respirando. Lo menos que podía hacer era darse a sí mismo una forma de tortura. Y aún así, todavía sentía que morir de esta manera fue bueno para él.

.

{Straight and to the point

That is why I want a

Coin operated boy.}

* * *

Hi, aquí Yuukii~ sobre los 2P (Second Player o Another Colour), como se ha visto en las ilustraciones de Hidekaz en las que ha coloreado y cambiado el look a los personajes del Eje y las Nyo (Versión fem! de los Aliados, Axis y Prusia),** no son personajes oficiales**, tan solo OCs inspirados en esos diseños "oscuros" (por lo que se tiende a interpretar sus personalidades así también). "2P" proviene de "2Player", como en los videojuegos al cambiar la vestimenta y combinación de colores al personaje.  
Pueden tomarse como una especie de "Alter Ego" o contraparte representativa del mismo país. Su personalidad supone ser opuesta al 1P y justificada con el lado "oscuro" de la historia del país -Por ejemplo, en caso de Ludwig 2p: la Alemania Nazi-. Eso no significa que los 2P sean TODO LO CONTRARIO a los originales (1P), por ejemplo: Arthur 1p adora el te, entonces Arthur 2p lo odia. NO. Tampoco es algo como "Arthur 1p es bueno y su versión 2p es malo" Son solo variaciones del mismo personaje, tal como en el ejemplo de los videojuegos, pero no solo cambia su apariencia, sino también su personalidad, ideologías, preferencias, pasatiempos, etc.  
Aclaro que esto es bajo mi punto de vista así que seguro cometeré errores y repito, los personajes 2P **NO**son oficiales, ni los diseños de los aliados en esta versión. El diseño de 2P!Arthur es de Uhoh-Beek.(Mejor, si no entienden mi definición fail, visiten su blog)

Bien, eso es todo, creo. Cualquier duda, un review (: Gracias.


End file.
